


耳环

by ngc012



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngc012/pseuds/ngc012
Summary: CP: 團雷※ 不喜歡就自己繞開
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 6





	耳环

「吃饭了」 

雷欧力满意地端出最后一道菜，自从和他住在一起，他就如同时下女子眼中的好男人、好爸爸 

回应的却是一堆空气 

他蹙起眉心，缓缓的走到库洛洛的面前，用力的抽起他的书，繁复地又说一次，「吃饭了」 

大大的眼睛透露出一丝的不悦，库洛洛有点不高兴自己被中断思考，没好气的拉长音调 

「知—道—了」又拿回他的盗贼密奥继续翻阅 

这下真的惹恼了『好妻子』，有时他真怀疑库洛洛真的有３０岁吗，行为幼稚地跟小孩没两样，他生气的拉起库洛洛的耳朵，不经意的碰触到闪著绿光的耳墬 

不禁若有所思起来… 

而库洛洛盯著异常反应的雷欧力，居然也心虚起来，乖乖的牵著他的手到餐桌上 

沉静的气氛中偶传来碗筷相碰的声音 

雷欧力没扒起口饭，又抬头看著库洛洛，反覆的动作惹得库洛洛顿时失去味口 

「怎了」 

「阿」 

「你不是一直盯著我看」库洛洛解释道，雷欧力不解的神情，让他不禁兴起做弄他的念头，调侃地说「又爱上我一次」 

健康地肤色立刻浮上薄薄的红晕，雷欧力闪了大白眼给他 

「我只是想说…」 

「你不会觉得你的耳墬太重了吗」 

「阿？」库洛洛在这餐桌上，非常难得的看到他完全愣住的表情 

「就是耳朵上快跟你眼睛一样大的耳墬」 

收起了呆愣的神情，「我知道」 

忍不住的，库洛洛还是笑了开来，在这世上大概也只有雷欧力会嫌弃这对价值上千万的墬子吧 

「很好笑吗？」雷欧力夹了一口菜往嘴里送含糊不清地，真好吃 

「不是」库洛洛摇了摇头，他并不打算告诉雷欧力它的价值，「你不喜欢」 

东西若讨人厌，即使在贵重，还是一件垃圾 

「也不是啦，只是…ㄜ…觉得很大」又夹了第口菜，越来越佩服自己的手艺 

「那我们挑一对」 

「阿？」雷欧力微张著嘴巴，错愕地瞪著他，手里的鲁蛋，咚—滚落在地上 

他只不过小小的提醒一下有必要要换掉吗！？ 

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ 

  
他真后悔自己多嘴… 

雷欧力发誓他这辈子决对没有这麽尴尬过，两个大男人相约去逛街已经很引人注目了，更何况走进耳饰专卖店里挑这些女人用的玩意 

相反的，库洛洛到怡然自得的很 

「你喜欢哪对」 

看著笑的自然的库洛洛，雷欧力反而对他不好意思起来了，毕竟，话是先从他嘴巴说出来的，那他总得负起一些责任 

忽略心中的那股扭捏，他也认真的挑起来，环视了一会，他看中了一对精巧的耳饰，上面镶嵌的是一颗小小的水晶 

他毫不考虑的拿起那对泛著红光的饰品 

「先生，你眼光真好，这上头的水晶是经过……」服务小姐立刻专业的上前推荐 

雷欧力疑惑地望向库洛洛，这东西毕竟还是他要带的，总不能他说好就好吧 

「小姐，请问有别的颜色吗？」库问 

库洛洛审视著服务小姐拿出不同颜色但同款的耳饰，最后他挑了一个泛著黑光的深蓝色 

无视雷欧力欲想说话的表情，他请小姐包了起来 

回到家中后… 

雷欧力终於憋不住还是问了出来，「你怎不挑红色阿，他跟你头发很搭配」说到最后他还惋惜起来 

没正面回答他的问题，库洛洛只灵活地拆下耳墬，「帮我带上一只耳朵」 

雷欧力忍下满肚子的话，选择了右耳细心地替他带上，正想拿第二只时，库洛洛却压住他的手 

他拿起令一指耳饰，对著他勾起笑容，「这是给你的」 

给我？雷欧力吓得退了三大步，捂住双耳紧张的摇了摇头，他死都不带这种给女人的东西 

库洛洛的弧度越来越弯，走进他的身边轻轻握著他的手放下，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度将耳饰带上，并愉悦地抚著雷欧力的耳垂 

雷欧力透过反光的窗子，发现自己耳朵多了一样东西，傻了眼 

但转了眼眸，看到满意库洛洛的神情 

无奈的叹了口气，随他去吧… 

突然— 

「你知道我为什麽不挑红色…」 

「因为…我讨厌你跟红色有任何的接触」 

原来… 

雷欧力淡淡勾勒出一抹笑容，温柔地抚上和他耳朵成一对的耳环…

END

**Author's Note:**

> 重新上传


End file.
